Clumsy
by MadiBuzz
Summary: Everyone in Glee just can't stop falling all over the place. Romance and fluff ensues between pairings, starting with Kurt and Blaine. Rated T just for safety.


**Hey everybody! This idea came to me at around two AM a few weeks ago so I hope it's good. If you like it, I'm thrilled! Kudos to you! But if you hate it... Well, I can't really say that I'm surprised. My stories are sweet and fluffy enough to be related to cotton candy. Only less good. Anyways, this is going to be sort of a rom-com story, if I can find a way to make it funny. Each chapter will involve a different person/set of people each time; you will know who it is by the title. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Ugh! God damn it, stupid jeans! Nngh!"

Blaine walked in at the perfect to see none other than Kurt, forcing a pair of jeans on as though he was mad at them. And judging by the way he was cursing, he might've been. The dark blue fabric clung to his already toned body, making him look even more sleek and sexy than usual. And he was just standing right there, one hand battling his zipper, the other resting loosely on his left hip.

Blaine normally would've smiled and made a joke about how seriously Kurt took his everyday attire, had has brain not been going into a Kurt-induced coma. He vibrated his head a little bit and closed his hazel eyes, as if he could just shake away the thoughts in his head, and his feelings for the gorgeous boy before him.

_Friend, mentor, friend, mentor. He doesn't think of you that way, nor should you. Friend, mentor, friend, mentor. _No matter how many times Blaine repeated the words, whether aloud or silently, he couldn't convince himself to believe them, because in reality, he didn't want to.

"Gah! Finally." A dramatic, drawn-out sigh of relief came from across the room, saving Blaine from his own thoughts. Kurt turned around to face the shorter boy- who he had only just noticed. "Aah! Blaine!" An answering yelp filled the dusty air. "Aah!"

"Don't do that! You practically scared me out of my skinny jeans, which, might I add, aren't very easy to put back on. But I guess you must've figured that out if you've been standing there long." He cocked a well-plucked eyebrow at the soloist. "Sorry. Do you still want to go for breakfast?" Blaine replied uneasily, a hopeful smile smothering his features. "Of course I do! Just let me fix up my hair and we'll go." Blaine did a double take, looking Kurt up and down thoroughly. He looked amazing, to say the least. Perfect, even_. And how can you possibly improve perfection?_

"Great." Blaine flashed Kurt a million-dollar smile, bright enough to light up Dalton. Kurt just turned to his mirror, making a desperate attempt not to melt right then and there.

A few minutes and a lot of organic hairspray later, Kurt got up and grabbed his shoulder bag, signalling Blaine that he was ready to leave. Just as he was making his way over, fate stepped in his way, and he tripped over an unidentified lump underneath the ornate rug. The world seemed to go in slow motion as Kurt unintentionally tackled Blaine to the floor. After the shock went away, the panic set in. "Oh my gosh-I-Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt stuttered out, trying to pull himself off of the other boy. What he wasn't expecting was what happened next.

Blaine stopped him by intertwining his fingers in Kurt's, effectively bringing him back down. "It's okay, Kurt." he whispered in a comforting tone. "I'm actually kind of enjoying this."

Kurt, who was still lying on the dark-haired boy's chest, looked up towards him at the perfect moment, catching his eyes. And suddenly, some sort of connection happened between them. Neither could identify the combination of love and hope, but they seemed to understand what it meant for the both of them. Gentle and slow as could be, he brought his face closer to Kurt's, pausing only for a second in askance for Kurt's approval. Kurt just smiled softly and motioned for him to come closer.

Saying that sparks flew when their lips connected would be nothing short of an understatement. Such words couldn't describe the passion that the room was now bursting with, a passion burning so hot and fiery that the room could've burst into flames at any moment.

Although Kurt was halfway on top of Blaine, there was nothing sexual about it. It was just a matter of enjoying each other's warmth and company.

Their natural need for oxygen drew them apart what felt like hours later, both reluctant to break the contact, even to breathe. Kurt's baby blues were directed right at Blaine's hazel ones, an invisible (and absolutely uncontrollable) force drawing their mouths back together.

"Hey Wes! Grab the camera! This has to go on Facebook." Startled out of their wonderful haze by the noise, the pair turned to see none other than David at the huge double doors, an obnoxiously wide smirk on his face. Kurt and Blaine groaned in unison.

"What's going on? Did I miss it?" Wes ran in with a small camera in hand, his eyes large and his breath uneven from running from wherever he came from. "Our two lovebirds here finally made out."

"Took them long enough."

"I know, right?"

"Hey guys!" Kurt whistled as if calling a pet. "We're still here, you know."

But they weren't listening. The familiar smirk on David's face must've been contagious, as Wes had an identical one plastered across his tan skin.

"Hey Dave, that reminds me- Pay up."

"You guys bet on when would get together?" Blaine said, mock anger tainting his tone. David, who was fumbling around with his wallet stalling, grumbled a yes and handed Wes a ten dollar bill. "Go away." Kurt said, half-heartedly tossing a pillow at them both. "Use protection, kids!" They yelled for all to hear, closing the door on their way out.

Kurt only blushed a deep shade of red and buried his face in Blaine's chest in embarrassment. Blaine just smiled at him, the pink color slowly fading from his cheeks, the humiliation washing away along with every concern he had ever had, the porcelain boy resting on his chest.

Thanks to Wes and David, everyone on Facebook saw them just minutes after.

**And there we go! So... Worth continuing? Reviews, whether good or bad, are always welcomed. Thanks and have a nice day! :-D**


End file.
